This Dance, Your Life
by White Replica
Summary: For the first time in at least… forty years? The Higher School of Villainous Education promoted the upcoming senior prom. Wait, what! Oh. How romantic. WARNING: slight Laura/Shelby. And some unrequited love. Teehee!


**So yeah, I just made another one shot :) I got bored today (in summer?!), so I made this fanfic. It's a song fic-drabble thingy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

For the first time in at least… forty years? The Higher School of Villainous Education promoted the upcoming _senior prom._

Yes, madames and monsieurs, HIVE was having a _senior prom_. The cotillion was going to be held in the large cavern where the first years were first introduced. It was actually hazardous to hold public things like this. Usually, there was much enmity among the four streams, especially with the Alpha stream. As they were usually favored by the school, it seemed crazy to hold such a public affair like a _senior prom_.

However, after many accounts of teachers/students stumbling upon other seniors doing silly little things with each other, Nero decided to let everyone go public with their romances and _just get it over with_.

The first problem was clothing.

Most, if not all of the population of the senior girls were screaming about what they were going to wear. Of course, they didn't really _scream_ during classes. But there were lots of occasions when a pair of girls would noisily discuss the topic in class. It annoyed the teachers to no end, so the matter had to be faced.

In the end, Nero simply salvaged old uniforms from storage, and ordered a few dozen extra rolls of fabrics to be made into dresses and suits. He called on a few underground designers, known for their creativity and the sporadic animal skin that they put into their designs. So they designed the dresses and suits and things, much to the joy of the female population.

The next problem was the provisions for the dance. Food was easily dealt with. After all, what would HIVE be if they didn't provide quality food? So to answer your question, NO THEY DID NOT HAVE THE USUAL CAFETERIA FOOD.

And of course, there were the designs for the venue. That was dealt with too.

The only problem now was attendees. Nero left that to the students.

"Please come with me to the dance!!!"

* * *

Yet another fan girl of Wing Fanchu (A/N: *laughs*) had asked for his hand in— er, for him to come with her. He gave a polite no, saying he wasn't very much interested in the dance. She slumped away, seeming downhearted. Like every person that had asked.

"Why don't you just say yes and get it over with? You'll have fewer fans dogging you." Otto suggested at lunchtime. Wing just shook his head.

"I do not want to go with any person. I just want to go alone, or not at all." He replied a tad glumly. Shelby and Laura plopped down in front of them, eyeing the slight exasperation in their Asian friend's eye.

"Another fan girl?" Shelby asked, digging into her potatoes. "Yes." He replied. "Why don't you just invite Shelby?" Laura suggested. "I mean, I won't mind."

Shelby and Laura had revealed themselves to be in love with the other a month ago, much to the surprise of the boys. Yet, they didn't mind as much. Otto really just thought of the girls, as 'friends', and Wing just seemed happy for them. Friendship really did go that far.

"No, I really do not want to do so." He replied, shaking his head. "After all, I do not really want to go with anyone."

"It'd be best if you told that to your fan girls." Otto said, looking at another hopeful who was approaching the table. She slunk away, looking dismayed.

"Either way, I doubt anyone will get your hand in marriage by tomorrow night." Shelby said bluntly, and Laura elbowed her, laughing. "It's true!" she replied, grinning. Wing just smiled, and dug into his food.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do it?"

Nero faced the tall boy in front of him. He nodded.

"Who is it for?" the older man asked, and Wing gave him one of his very, very rare blushes. You couldn't really call it a blush, since he barely turned red, but a good observer would be able to see the slight tinge of red that haunted his face.

"It is a secret sir. But I do want to sing it." Wing replied, his face seemingly unbelieving to what the mouth was spurting. Him singing?!

Nero chuckled.

"Of course." He replied. "But you will be responsible for the screaming girls in the crowd, you hear me?"

"Of course, sir." Wing replied, leaving the room.

"Oh and sir?" he asked, before he closed the headmaster's door.

"What is it?" he asked, Nero's eyebrow rising.

Wing muttered something unheard to outsiders, but from what Nero's reaction was, it was somewhat shocking. Said man nodded, actually grinning.

"Alright then." He replied, before Wing closed the door.

* * *

"Er."

Wing found Otto looking at the digital catalogue beside his bed. It was for the suit he was going to wear, and even though it'd been there for a few days already, Otto didn't dare touch it. Until now, of course.

"How am I supposed to know what to choose?" he muttered to himself, scrolling down the screen. His roommate peeked over his shoulder.

"You can hack into the most complex technologic advancements in the world, and yet you cannot choose clothes for a prom? My my, you may need special help." Wing said, chuckling. Otto glared.

"Well have _you_ chosen something, smart ass?" he rebutted.

"Yes."

"Er." Otto said again, looking at the catalogue to distract himself. Wing sat beside him, and said no to every suit his friend focused on.

"No, no, no, that is just strange, no, no…" Wing said, and Otto rubbed his temples.

"God, this is much harder than going through ventilation shafts." He said, plopping onto his bed.

"You could ask the girls for advice." Wing suggested. Otto glared at him again.

"There is no way I'm going to get clothing advice from the girls. They will laugh at me, help me, and then laugh at me again."

"You and your pride." Wing said. "At least they will help you."

Otto glared at him.

"It is either laughter or frilly suits." Wing said, and finally, Otto got up and went to the girls' room, mumbling all the way.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you need clothing _and _dating help? I though you were going stag!"

Otto groaned. He knew it was a bad idea to refer to the girls for his romance needs. The clothes would have been _fine_, but why in the world did he ask them for dating advice?! What crazy spirit in his head made him ask _that_?!

"Can we just get to the first problem?!" he asked, holding up the catalogue. Laura, being the nicer one, huffed and said "Fine. But you will have to tell us who you're going with, or of who you're _hoping_ to go with tomorrow."

Otto thought about it for a few moments, and then he grudgingly nodded.

"Fine. Deal." He said.

Suddenly, Shelby tilted her head to the side, staring at their white-haired friend. "Wh-what?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of a color that would fit you." She said, then she looked at the clothes in the catalogue.

"Boring, boring, boring, _gay_, boring… aha!" she finally said, shoving the picture of the suit in Otto's face. He looked at the thing, with the two girls over his shoulder.

"Ooh, that looks really amazing! I can imagine it on you Otto!" Laura said, grinning. Otto couldn't decide whether to twitch or congratulate his friend for finding such a great suit. So he just froze.

"I— I guess it's nice. Thanks, Shel." He said, and when he turned, he saw the mischievous look on her face.

"Oh right. _The deal_." He muttered. He whispered the name quietly, so much that his friends had to lean to hear him. He caught the shocked look on their faces, before he ran out of the room.

* * *

"Er."

Otto walked into the large cavern, alone. Wing had to run from his gaggle of fan girls, when they saw him in a suit, and the girls went off to get their picture taken. He just drifted to the sidelines, getting a glass of punch. A familiar face approached him, so he got two glasses instead.

"You were able to escape them?" he asked dully, handing one glass to Wing. He nodded, a little out of breath. They watched, as their two girl friends danced on the floor, having the time of their life.

"They're cute together." Otto commented, and Wing nodded. "I'm just glad that they liked each other."

Before Wing could reply, he gave a small 'Oh', and left. Otto just sighed, and served up some more punch for himself.

After about twenty minutes of watching, an announcement rang throughout the cavern.

"Everyone, please gather to the dance floor, and let us watch the performance of a special student in the school." The voice said, and most of the people complied. Watching the preparations being made onstage, Otto sidled into the crowd. He wondered where Wing had gone. Shelby and Laura were just a few feet away; he'd seen them pass by.

Someone walked onstage, tuning a copper guitar. He sat comfortably on the stool that had been placed on the stage, still tuning the guitar.

Otto's mouth dropped slightly. Wing had changed into a stylish black sweater, its sleeves pulled back so that he could freely play the guitar. He wore simple brown cargo pants that reached up to his ankle, and on his feet he wore simple black shoes.

"Whoa." He heard Laura say, and then both the girls grinned. At Otto. He turned back to the stage, wondering which lucky girl caught his eye.

Prerecorded music played in the background, though the guitar part was all Wing. All of his fan girls and a few of the girls who came with dates squealed. Most of the crowd laughed a little, and then they focused their attention to the boy onstage.

Otto never knew his friend played the guitar.

And he never knew that he could sing either.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful—  
Stop me and steal my breath…  
And sapphires from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth._

Otto knew that song. And he knew that the word 'sapphires' replaced the word 'emeralds'. He hoped that the blue-eyed girl he was singing to wasn't Shelby. Laura would be pissed.

_Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…_

Wing sounded a lot like the original singer of the song. _Puberty_, Otto thought. The prerecorded drums and such began playing.

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life…_

By the chorus, many of the girls were screaming his name. Many of them had blue eyes. So they each thought it was them.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive—and not dead._

Otto remembered that one time they were on a survival-training course. The two of them had been partnered, and they stayed in a small cave so that they wouldn't be drowned by the onslaught of rain. At some point, Wing had commented that the rain sounded like bullets on a roof. Otto said that they sounded like mini bombs on a metal shelter. The conversation sounded violent, yes, but that was the usual talk in their school of villainy.

_Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above… _

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life… _he repeated, and from the sudden rise in the music, Otto knew that he was going to sing the bridge of the song next.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said!_

The girls were freaking out by then, as he stood up from his chair and walked around the stage, as though he were looking for someone. He swayed a bit, causing the girls to swoon.

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your— I'll be your crying shoulder! I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life…_

The song began to calm down, and as it went down, the girls were looking around, to see who Wing was looking at. They couldn't determine it fast enough, however, as he began to end his song.

_The greatest fan of your life. _He sang. His voice began fading away. _… Greatest fan of your life…_

He put his guitar down, and walked off coolly to the backstage. The girls still wondered who the lucky girl was. The music faded away.

"Never thought the big guy would do that." Shelby said.

"But you have to admit, he was amazing." Laura said, grinning. "Right, Otto?"

She turned to her friend, who wasn't there anymore.

"Otto?"

* * *

Otto snuck past a few stragglers near the stage, hoping that none of Wing's fan girls would see him. He crept up behind his friend, who was walking in front of him.

"I know you are there, Otto." He said, and Otto sighed dramatically.

"I can never surprise you, can I?" he asked, grinning. Wing turned to his friend, smiling a little as well. He seemed exhausted by the performance, though.

"You may… in a few special occasions." Wing replied, and they walked back to their room. They had nothing else to do for that night, as everyone else still danced, talked, and had fun.

* * *

Otto waited patiently for his friend, who was changing into some sleeping clothes in the bathroom. He lay on the bed, wondering.

Would he tell his best friend that he… _like liked _him?

_Not now,_ he decided. _He's probably head over heels over a blue-eyed girl. I wonder who she was?_ He thought. _Hmm… who could it be? She must be pretty quiet… and athletic._

Otto shrugged the thoughts out of his mind. They weren't the best things in the world to think of for the moment.

Unbeknownst to him, his Asian friend was mulling things over too.

_I wonder if he caught… No, probably not._ Wing thought. _I doubt the thought even crossed his mind. Besides, Otto probably likes another girl. Someone brainy, like him. _

He sighed.

_I hope he got the message I just proclaimed to the entire senior year._ He said, sounding embarrassed in his head. _I've probably gotten the attention of hundreds of girls now. Great. So much for dodging them._

He sighed aloud, and exited the bathroom, telling his friend that he could use it. When Otto passed, he put a hand on his tall friend's shoulder.

"Nice singing." He said, grinning. "You've probably gotten the attention of a thousand hungry fan girls."

"I will never get any rest from them." Wing replied, sounding like a tired super star. Otto chuckled, and went into the bathroom.

_Not now. Just not now._ They both thought to themselves.

* * *

**Unrequited love! Muahahaha-cough-ha!**

**And yes, the songs are "I'll Be" by Edwin Mccain, and I was inspired to do the fic by the song "Can I Have this Dance?" from High School Musical 3, sung by Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens. **

**And when I listened to "I'll Be" in my iPod, before I wrote this, I thought 'He sounds like an older version of Wing. He sounds sexy.'**

**Review please! Reviews feed the hungry Wing-fan girls in my cellar!  
**


End file.
